


Not Crying on Sundays

by MicroscopicMurder



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, Hipsters, Homophobic Language, M/M, Religion, Salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroscopicMurder/pseuds/MicroscopicMurder
Summary: It all started in a small cafe, in a small town, on an uneventful Sunday morning.or:An Au based of Mary Lambert's 'She keeps me warm'.Warning: This fic will contain bad language and homophobic slurs by some of the characters, if this seriously bothers anybody I advise not to read it. Also, some religious topics are discussed here, know that these are not my views, I am a pansexual Christian.





	

Dan was skipping class. Again.  Hey, but it wasn’t his fault! No, his friend Pj was dragging him to some hipster cafe on the end of town, and to get there, he’d have to miss his first class.  Pj had enticed him with the promise of cute girls with glasses and a good reading corner, so how was he supposed to say no? Dan had been meaning to read the new book he just got, which was from his favorite series, so he decided maybe even if he didn’t magically find a date, then at least he could get in a few chapters.  

 

As he opened the glass doors that were, ironically, covered in flyers for some club, Dan took in the smell of cinnamon and coffee.  It was warm compared to the chill of the fall outside, and when the pair sat down at a small table in the corner he slipped off his gloves and jacket.   He had to admit, Pj was right.  The whole left wall was a tall bookshelf, and soft booths lined the opposite side as well.  It truly was a hipster cafe, complete with beige walls and a brown trim, the most stereotypical type in London.  

 

Pj sat across from him, sliding into the booth smoothly.  Dan looked around, not spotting any cute girls yet, and his disappointment must have shown on his face, because when he looked at his friend again he put his hands up in surrender.

 

“Hey,” Pj started, “there’s usually a cute waitress here, I don’t know if she’s working today, but I'm sure you’ll find someone cute here.” He defended.  

 

Dan nodded silently, brushing his hair out of his face and pulling out his book onto the table from his bag.  It was quiet for a few minutes, Pj scrolling aimlessly through tumblr, and Dan investing himself fully into the writer’s words.  They were both pulled out of their focus by a small cough from in front of the table.  

 

Dan looked up and nearly choked.  The person standing before him must have been at least his height, if not taller.  He had a black fringe, much like his own, but swept to the other side.  A beige apron was hanging from his shoulders and wrapped around his waist, over a grey sweater with an owl on the front.  Black skinny jeans clung to his legs, and to compliment his large blue eyes was a pair of black hipster glasses.  

 

Pj gave him a weird look, most likely seeing the blush form on Dan’s cheeks.  While Pj ordered, he looked down at his book again.  Why was he blushing? He’s a guy! He shouldn’t find the other male attractive, even with his perfect hair and blue eyes and cute sweater and-

 

“Uh, Dan?” He looked up when he heard Pj adress him, then looked to the other.  The poor barista was standing awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.  Dan stuttered ordering a coffee and shaking his head when the black fringed man walked away.

 

“C’mon, man, what was that about?  You were acting weird, are you alright?” 

Pj asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, I-I’m fine, just tired I guess…” He trailed off, catching the barista's eyes as he walked by again.

 

A few minutes later Pj said he had to go, saying something about not being able to miss his second class too, taking his coffee, and leaving Dan there.  He didn’t mind too much, curling up against the wall of the booth and reading.  Sipping his coffee, he was about halfway through the book when he felt someone staring at him.  Dan looked up, eyeing behind the counter of the cafe and seeing a girl with long blond hair whispering to the guy from earlier, her eyes darting to look to him then Dan again.  Dan rolled his eyes, he  _ hated  _ people staring at him.  Fishing a ten out of his pocket, he dropped it onto the table, taking the coffee and walking out, making sure to shoot a glare towards the two behind the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come! I will be writing this for a while. Also! Hit me up on my fan account on instagram- @Phil.lester.defence and my art account- @up.town.apollo


End file.
